psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Somatostatin
Somatostatin (also known as growth hormone inhibiting hormone (GHIH) or somatotropin release-inhibiting hormone (SRIF)) is a peptide hormone that regulates the endocrine system and affects neurotransmission and cell proliferation via interaction with G-protein-coupled somatostatin receptors and inhibition of the release of numerous secondary hormones. Somatostatin has two active forms produced by alternative cleavage of a single preproprotein: one of 14 amino acids, the other of 28 amino acids. Production Digestive system Somatostatin is secreted in several locations in the digestive system: * stomach * intestine * delta cells of the pancreasCostanzo, LS. Board Review Series: Physiology 3rd Ed. Lippincott, Williams & Wilkins. 2003. p. 280. Brain Somatostatin is produced by neuroendocrine neurons of the periventricular nucleus of the hypothalamus. These neurons project to the median eminence, where somatostatin is released from neurosecretory nerve endings into the hypothalamo-hypophysial portal circulation. These blood vessels carry somatostatin to the anterior pituitary gland, where somatostatin inhibits the secretion of growth hormone from somatotrope cells. The somatostatin neurons in the periventricular nucleus mediate negative feedback effects of growth hormone on its own release; the somatostatin neurons respond to high circulating concentrations of growth hormone and somatomedins by increasing the release of somatostatin, so reducing the rate of secretion of growth hormone. Somatostatin is also produced by several other populations that project centrally - i.e. to other areas of the brain, and somatostatin receptors are expressed at many different sites in the brain. In particular, there are populations of somatostatin neurons in the arcuate nucleus, the hippocampus and the brainstem nucleus of the solitary tract. Actions is visible at upper right, and somatostatinis represented by middle arrow pointing left]] Somatostatin is classified as an inhibitory hormone, whose main actions are to: * Inhibit the release of Somatotropin also known as Growth Hormone (GH)http://www.vivo.colostate.edu/hbooks/pathphys/endocrine/otherendo/somatostatin.html (thus opposing the effects of Growth Hormone-Releasing Hormone (GHRH)) * Inhibit the release of thyroid-stimulating hormone (TSH) * Suppress the release of gastrointestinal hormones ** Gastrin ** Cholecystokinin (CCK) ** Secretin ** Motilin ** Vasoactive intestinal peptide (VIP) ** Gastric inhibitory polypeptide (GIP) ** Enteroglucagon (GIP) * Lowers the rate of gastric emptying, and reduces smooth muscle contractions and blood flow within the intestine * Suppress the release of pancreatic hormones ** Inhibit the release of insulin ** Inhibit the release of glucagon * Suppress the exocrine secretory action of pancreas. Synthetic substitutes Octreotide (brand name Sandostatin, Novartis Pharmaceuticals) is an octopeptide that mimics natural somatostatin pharmacologically, though is a more potent inhibitor of growth hormone, glucagon, and insulin than the natural hormone. References *Aguado-Llera, D., Martin-Martinez, M., Garcia-Lopez, M. T., Arilla-Ferreiro, E., & Barrios, V. (2004). Gly-Pro-Glu protects beta -amyloid-induced somatostatin depletion in the rat cortex: Neuroreport: For Rapid Communication of Neuroscience Research Vol 15(12) Aug 2004, 1979-1982. *Alonso, I. A., Prieto, J. C., & Arilla, E. (1993). Effect of acute and chronic diisopropylfluorophosphate and atropine administration on somatostatin binding in the rat frontoparietal cortex and hippocampus: Psychopharmacology Vol 110(1-2) Jan 1993, 103-109. *Altemus, M., Pigott, T., L'Heureux, F., Davis, C. L., & et al. (1993). CSF somatostatin in obsessive-compulsive disorder: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 150(3) Mar 1993, 460-464. *Arancibia, S., Payet, O., Givalois, L., & Tapia-Arancibia, L. (2001). Acute stress and dexamethasone rapidly increase hippocampal somatostatin synthesis and release from the dentate gyrus hilus: Hippocampus Vol 11(4) 2001, 469-477. *Asai, T. (1995). "Epidural somatostatin as an analgesic in upper abdominal surgery: A double-blind study": Comment: Pain Vol 62(3) Sep 1995, 388. *Atrens, D. M., & Menendez, J. A. (1993). Somatostatin and the paraventricular hypothalamus: Modulation of energy balance: Brain Research Vol 630(1-2) Dec 1993, 238-244. *Balaban, C. D., & Severs, W. B. (1991). Toxic effects of somatostatin in the cerebellum and vestibular nuclei: Multiple sites of action: Neuroscience Research Vol 12(1) Oct 1991, 140-150. *Banki, C., Karmacsi, L., Bissette, G., & Nemeroff, C. B. (1992). CSF corticotropin-releasing hormone and somatostatin in major depression: Response to antidepressant treatment and relapse: European Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 2(2) Jun 1992, 107-113. *Banki, C. M., Karmacsi, L., Bissette, G., & Nemeroff, C. B. (1992). Cerebrospinal fluid neuropeptides in dementia: Biological Psychiatry Vol 32(5) Sep 1992, 452-456. *Banki, C. M., Karmacsi, L., Bissette, G., & Nemeroff, C. B. (1992). Cerebrospinal fluid neuropeptides in mood disorder and dementia: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 25(1) May 1992, 39-45. *Banki, C. M., Karmacsi, L., Bissette, G., & Nemeroff, C. B. (1992). Cerebrospinal-fluid neuropeptides: A biochemical subgrouping approach: Neuropsychobiology Vol 26(1-2) 1992, 37-42. *Banki, C. M., Karmacsi, L., Bissette, G., & Nemeroff, C. B. (1992). CSF corticotropin releasing hormone, somatostatin, and thyrotropin releasing hormone in schizophrenia: Psychiatry Research Vol 43(1) Jul 1992, 13-21. *Baratta, M. V., Lamp, T., & Tallent, M. K. (2002). Somatostatin Depresses Long-Term Potentiation and Ca-super(2+) Signaling in Mouse Dentate Gyrus: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 88(6) Dec 2002, 3078-3086. *Baratta, M. V., Lamp, T., & Tallent, M. K. (2002). Somatostatin Depresses Long-Term Potentiation and Ca-super(2+-sub( Signaling in Mouse Dentate Gyrus: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 88(6) Dec 2002, 3078-3086. *Bartsch, T., Levy, M. J., Knight, Y. E., & Goadsby, P. J. (2005). Inhibition of nociceptive dural input in the trigeminal nucleus caudalis by somatostatin receptor blockade in the posterior hypothalamus: Pain Vol 117(1-2) Sep 2005, 30-39. *Bassant, M.-H., Simon, A., Poindessous-Jazat, F., Csaba, Z., Epelbaum, J., & Dournaud, P. (2005). Medial Septal GABAergic Neurons Express the Somatostatin sst-sub(2A) Receptor: Functional Consequences on Unit Firing and Hippocampal Theta: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 25(8) Feb 2005, 2032-2041. *Benyassi, A., Gavalda, A., Armario, A., & Arancibia, S. (1993). Role of somatostatin in the acute immobilization stress-induced GH decrease in rat: Life Sciences Vol 52(4) 1993, 361-370. *Bering, R., Diemer, N. H., Draguhn, A., & Flemming, F. J. (1995). Co-localization of somatostatin mRNA and parvalbumin in the dorsal rat hippocampus after cerebral ischemia: Hippocampus Vol 5(4) 1995, 341-348. *Betoin, F., Ardid, D., Herbet, A., Aumaitre, O., & et al. (1994). Evidence for a central long-lasting antinociceptive effect of vapreotide, an analog of somatostatin, involving an opioidergic mechanism: Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics Vol 269(1) Apr 1994, 7-14. *Betoin, F., Eschalier, A., Duchene-Marullaz, P., & Lavarenne, J. (1994). Seven-day antinociceptive effect of a sustained release vapreotide formulation: Neuroreport: An International Journal for the Rapid Communication of Research in Neuroscience Vol 5(5) Jan 1994, 642-644. *Bissette, G. (2001). Effects of sertraline on regional neuropeptide concentrations in olfactory bulbectomized rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 69(1-2) May-Jun 2001, 269-281. *Bissette, G., & Myers, B. (1992). Minireview: Somatostatin in Alzheimer's disease and depression: Life Sciences Vol 51(18) 1992, 1389-1410. *Bogdanvic, N., Nilsson, L., Adem, A., Winblad, B., & et al. (1993). Decrease of somatostatin receptor binding in the rat cerebral cortex after ibotenic acid lesion of the nucleus basalis magnocellularis: A quantitative autoradiographic study: Brain Research Vol 628(1-2) Nov 1993, 31-38. *Bremner, J. D., Licinio, J., Darnell, A., Krystal, J. H., & et al. (1997). Elevated CSF corticotropin-releasing factor concentrations in posttraumatic stress disorder: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 154(5) May 1997, 624-629. *Carlton, S. M., Du, J., Davidson, E., Zhou, S., & Coggeshall, R. E. (2001). Somatostatin receptors on peripheral primary afferent terminals: Inhibition of sensitized nociceptors: Pain Vol 90(3) Feb 2001, 233-244. *Carmenini, E., Pontieri, F. E., Calo, L., Di Grezia, R., Orzi, F., & Passarelli, F. (1995). Electroconvulsive shock increases somatostatin synthesis and content in the rat hippocampal formation: Giornale di Neuropsicofarmacologia Vol 17(6) Nov-Dec 1995, 171-174. *Casini, G., Dal Monte, M., Petrucci, C., Gambellini, G., Grouselle, D., Allen, J. P., et al. (2004). Altered morphology of rod bipolar cell axonal terminals in the retinas of mice carrying genetic deletion of somatostatin subtype receptor 1 or 2: European Journal of Neuroscience Vol 19(1) Jan 2004, 43-54. *Castren, H., Algers, B., de Passille, A. M., Rushen, J., & et al. (1993). Preparturient variation in progesterone, prolactin, oxytocin and somatostatin in relation to nest building in sows: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 38(2) Nov 1993, 91-102. *Coplan, J. D., Trost, R. C., Owens, M. J., Cooper, T. B., Gorman, J. M., Nemeroff, C. B., et al. (1998). Cerebrospinal fluid concentrations of somatostatin and biogenic amines in grown primates reared by mothers exposed to manipulated foraging conditions: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 55(5) May 1998, 473-477. *Coplan, J. D., Wolk, S. I., Goetz, R. R., Ryan, N. D., Dahl, R. E., Mann, J., et al. (2000). Nocturnal growth hormone secretion studies in adolescents with or without major depression re-examined: Integration of adult clinical follow-up data: Biological Psychiatry Vol 47(7) Apr 2000, 594-604. *Cutler, N. R., Berrettini, W. H., DeLuna, D. M., Rubinow, D. R., & et al. (1989). Postmortem ventricular fluid in the analysis of neuropeptides in Alzheimer's disease: Brain Dysfunction Vol 2(6) Nov-Dec 1989, 323-329. *Dalby, N. O., Tonder, N., Wolby, D. P. D., West, M., & et al. (1996). No loss of hippocampal hilar somatostatinergic neurons after repeated electroconvulsive shock: A combined stereological and in situ hybridization study: Biological Psychiatry Vol 40(1) Jul 1996, 54-60. *Davis, K. L., Mohs, R. C., Marin, D. B., Purohit, D. P., Perl, D. P., Lantz, M., et al. (1999). Neuropeptide abnormalities in patients with early Alzheimer disease: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 56(11) Nov 1999, 981-987. *Di Paolo, E., Zerbi, F., Porro, S., & Tosca, P. (1996). Growth hormone secretion in primary degenerative dementia: Correlations with cognitive impairment: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 11(10) Oct 1996, 907-913. *Dirksen, R., Lerou, J., Nijhuis, G. M., Booij, L. H., & et al. (1990). Intrathecal somatostatin produces effects dependent on the interval between catheter implantation and drug injection: Life Sciences Vol 47(15) 1990, 1347-1354. *Doraiswamy, P. M., Steffens, D. C., & McQuoid, D. R. (2004). Statin use and hippocampal volumes in elderly subjects at risk for Alzheimer's disease: A pilot observational study: American Journal of Alzheimer's Disease and Other Dementias Vol 19(5) Sep-Oct 2004, 275-278. *Dournaud, P., Delaere, P., Hauw, J. J., & Epelbaum, J. (1995). Differential correlation between neurochemical deficits, neuropathology, and cognitive status in Alzheimer's disease: Neurobiology of Aging Vol 16(5) Sep-Oct 1995, 817-823. *Dournaud, P., Gu, Y. Z., Schonbrunn, A., Mazella, J., & et al. (1996). Localization of the somatostatin receptor SST-sub(2A ) in rat brain using a specific anti-peptide antibody: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 16(14) Jul 1996, 4468-4478. *Everall, I. P., Salaria, S., Atkinson, J. H., Young, C., Corbeil, J., Grant, I., et al. (2006). Diminished somatostatin gene expression in individuals with HIV and major depressive disorder: Neurology Vol 67(10) Nov 2006, 1867-1869. *Feifel, D. (1993). The role of growth hormone-regulatory peptides in the central regulation of feeding: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Feifel, D., & Minor, K. L. (1997). Cysteamine blocks amphetamine-induced deficits in sensorimotor gating: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 58(3) Nov 1997, 689-693. *Feifel, D., & Vaccarino, F. J. (1990). Central somatostatin: A re-examination of its effects on feeding: Brain Research Vol 535(2) Dec 1990, 189-194. *Feifel, D., & Vaccarino, F. J. (1994). Growth hormone-regulatory peptides (GHRH and somatostatin) and feeding: A model for the integration of central and peripheral function: Neuroscience & Biobehavioral Reviews Vol 18(3) Fal 1994, 421-433. *Fendt, M., Koch, M., & Schnitzler, H.-U. (1996). Somatostatin in the pontine reticular formation modulates fear potentiation of the acoustic startle response: An anatomical, electrophysiological, and behavioral study: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 16(9) May 1996, 3097-3103. *Florio, T., Ventra, C., Postiglione, A., & Schettini, G. (1991). Age-related alterations of somatostatin gene expression in different rat brain areas: Brain Research Vol 557(1-2) Aug 1991, 64-68. *Fontanesi, G., Gargini, C., & Bagnoli, P. (2000). Postnatal development of somatostatin 2A (sst2A) receptors expression in the rabbit retina: Developmental Brain Research Vol 123(1) Sep 2000, 67-80. *Foy, C. J., Ardill, J., Filmore, D., Lawson, J. T., & Passmore, A. P. (2001). Plasma somatostatin and gastrointestinal peptides in Alzheimer's disease and vascular dementia: QJM: An International Journal of Medicine Vol 94(11) Nov 2001, 631-635. *Frieboes, R.-M., Murck, H., Schier, T., Holsboer, F., & et al. (1997). Somatostatin impairs sleep in elderly human subjects: Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 16(5) May 1997, 339-345. *Frye, M. A., Pazzaglia, P. J., George, M. S., Luckenbaugh, D. A., Vanderham, E., Davis, C. L., et al. (2003). Low CSF somatostatin associated with response to nimodipine in patients with affective illness: Biological Psychiatry Vol 53(2) Jan 2003, 180-183. *Fukui, K., Kawashima, Y., Iizumi, H., Utsumi, H., & et al. (1995). Immunohistochemical alterations in neuropeptide Y-positive nerve elements in rat cerebral cortex following acute phencyclidine treatment: Neuroreport: An International Journal for the Rapid Communication of Research in Neuroscience Vol 6(4) Mar 1995, 626-628. *Gemignani, A., Paudice, P., Pittaluga, A., & Raiteri, M. (2000). The HIV-1 coat protein gp120 and some of its fragments potently activate native cerebral NMDA receptors mediating neuropeptide release: European Journal of Neuroscience Vol 12(8) Aug 2000, 2839-2846. *Gianotti, L., Rolla, M., Arvat, E., Belliti, D., Valetto, M. R., Ferdeghini, M., et al. (1999). Effect of somatostatin infusion on the somatotrope responsiveness to growth hormone-releasing hormone in patients with anorexia nervosa: Biological Psychiatry Vol 45(3) Feb 1999, 334-339. *Gil, E., Colado, I., Lopez, F., Fernandez-Briera, A., & et al. (1992). Effects of chronic treatment with ethanol and withdrawal of ethanol on levels of dopamine, 3,4-dihydroxyphenylacetic acid and homovanillic acid in the striatum of the rat: Influence of benzodiazepines, barbiturate and somatostatin: Neuropharmacology Vol 31(11) Nov 1992, 1151-1156. *Greene, J. R. T., & Mason, A. (1996). Neuronal diversity in the subiculum: Correlations with the effects of somatostatin on intrinsic properties and on GABA-mediated IPSPs in vitro: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 76(3) Sep 1996, 1657-1666. *Guillou, J.-L., Micheau, J., & Jaffard, R. (1993). Effects of intrahippocampal injections of somatostatin and cysteamine on spatial discrimination learning in mice: Psychobiology Vol 21(4) Dec 1993, 265-271. *Hajdu, I., Szentirmai, E., Obal, F., Jr., & Krueger, J. M. (2003). Different brain structures mediate drinking and sleep suppression elicited by the somatostatin analog, octreotide, in rats: Brain Research Vol 994(1) Dec 2003, 115-123. *Hamanaka, K., Soya, H., Yoshizato, H., Nakase, S., Ono, J., Inui, K., et al. (1998). Enhanced Response of Growth Hormone to Growth Hormone-Releasing Hormone and a Decreased Content of Hypothalamic Somatostatin in a Stress-Induced Rat Model of Depression: Journal of Neuroendocrinology Vol 10(4) Apr 1998, 259-265. *Hartmann, A., Dietl, T., Krumrey, K., Vogl, L., & et al. (1995). Changes in late auditory evoked potentials induced by growth hormone-releasing (GHRH) but not somatostatin (SRIF) after peripheral administration in male controls: Peptides Vol 16(4) 1995, 657-663. *Heikkila, L. (1993). Somatostatin in the cerebrospinal fluid of schizophrenic patients before and after neuroleptic drug treatment: Schizophrenia Research Vol 8(3) Jan 1993, 273-277. *Heuser, I. J., Baronti, F., Marin, C. A., Ma, N., & et al. (1992). Growth hormone secretion in Alzheimer's disease: 24-hour profile of basal levels and response to stimulation and suppression studies: Neurobiology of Aging Vol 13(2) Mar-Apr 1992, 255-260. *Inoue, T., Wang, F., Moriguchi, A., Shirakawa, K., Matsuoka, N., & Goto, T. (2001). FK960, a novel potential anti-dementia drug, enhances high K-super(+)-evoked release of somatostatin from rat hippocampal slices: Brain Research Vol 892(1) Feb 2001, 111-117. *Ishikura, N., Tsunashima, K., Watanabe, K.-i., Nishimura, T., Minabe, Y., & Kato, N. (2002). Neuropeptide Y and somatostatin participate differently in the seizure-generating mechanisms following trimethyltin-induced hippocampal damage: Neuroscience Research Vol 44(3) Nov 2002, 237-248. *Ji, G. C., Zhou, S. T., Shapiro, G., Reubi, J. C., Carlton, S. M., & Jurczyk, S. (2006). Analgesic activity of a non-peptide imidazolidinedione somatostatin agonist: In vitro and in vivo studies in rat: Pain Vol 124(1-2) Sep 2006, 34-49. *Jolkkonen, J., Pitkanen, A., Riekkinen, P. J., Korpi, E. R., & et al. (1992). Somatostatin-like immunoreactivity in CSF of schizophrenic patients during haloperidol treatment: Biological Psychiatry Vol 31(9) May 1992, 962-964. *Jost, S., Reuner, C., Geiger, J., Mohadjer, M., & et al. (1991). Substance P-like immunoreactivity and somatostatin-like immunoreactivity in the ventricular fluid of patients with chronic pain syndromes: European Archives of Psychiatry and Clinical Neuroscience Vol 241(2) Sep 1991, 109-112. *Jousisto-Hanson, J., Stenfors, C., Theodorsson, E., & Mathe, A. A. (1994). Effect of lithium on rat brain neurotensin, corticotropin releasing factor, somatostatin and vasoactive intestinal peptide: Lithium Vol 5(2) May 1994, 83-90. *Justino, L., Welner, S. A., Tannenbaum, G. S., & Schipper, H. M. (1997). Long-term effects of cysteamine on cognitive and locomotor behavior in rats: Relationship to hippocampal glial pathology and somatostatin levels: Brain Research Vol 761(1) Jun 1997, 127-134. *Kakigi, T., & Maeda, K. (1992). Effect of serotonergic agents on regional concentrations of somatostatin- and neuropeptide Y-like immunoreactivities in rat brain: Brain Research Vol 599(1) Dec 1992, 45-50. *Kakigi, T., Maeda, K., Kaneda, H., & Chihara, K. (1992). Repeated administration of antidepressant drugs reduces regional somatostatin concentrations in rat brain: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 25(4) Aug 1992, 215-220. *Kamei, J., Hitosugi, H., & Kasuya, Y. (1993). Nociceptive responses to intrathecally administered substance P and somatostatin in diabetic mice: Life Sciences Vol 52(4) 1993, PL31-PL36. *Kamei, J., Hitosugi, H., Misawa, M., Nagase, H., & et al. (1993). Cold water swim stress inhibits the nociceptive responses to intrathecally administered somatostatin, but not substance P: Life Sciences Vol 52(17) 1993, PL169-PL174. *Kamei, J., Ohhashi, Y., Aoki, T., & Kasuya, Y. (1991). Streptozotocin-induced diabetes in mice reduces the nociceptive threshold, as recognized after application of noxious mechanical stimuli but not of thermal stimuli: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 39(2) Jun 1991, 541-544. *Kang, T.-C., An, S.-J., Park, S.-K., Hwang, I. K., Seo, M.-O., Kim, H. S., et al. (2003). The somatostatin receptors in the normal and epileptic hippocampus of the gerbil: Subtype-specific localization and its alteration: Brain Research Vol 986(1-2) Oct 2003, 91-102. *Katz, L. M., Nathan, L., Kuhn, C. M., & Schanberg, S. M. (1996). Inhibition of GH in maternal separation may be mediated through altered serotonergic activity at 5-HT-sub(2A ) and 5-HT-sub(2C ) receptors: Psychoneuroendocrinology Vol 21(2) 1996, 219-235. *Kish, S. J., Robitaille, Y., El-Awar, M., Schut, L., & et al. (1993). Reduced cerebral cortical but elevated striatal concentration of somatostatin-like immunoreactivity in dominantly inherited olivopontocerebellar atrophy: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 56(9) Sep 1993, 1013-1015. *Kobayashi, M., & Buckmaster, P. S. (2003). Reduced Inhibition of Dentate Granule Cells in a Model of Temporal Lobe Epilepsy: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 23(6) Mar 2003, 2440-2452. *Koponen, H., Reinikainen, K., & Riekkinen, P. J. (1990). Cerebrospinal fluid somatostatin in delirium: II. Changes at the acute stage and at one year follow-up: Psychological Medicine Vol 20(3) Aug 1990, 501-505. *Koponen, H., Reinikainen, K. J., Jolkkonen, J. T., & Riekkinen, P. J. (1990). Somatostatin-like immunoreactivity in the CSF of patients with dementia associated with alcoholism: Acta Neurologica Scandinavica Vol 82(5) Nov 1990, 289-291. *Koponen, H. J., Leinonen, E., Lepola, U., & Riekkinen, P. J. (1994). A long-term follow-up study of cerebrospinal fluid somatostatin in delirium: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 89(5) May 1994, 329-334. *Krantic, S., Robitaille, Y., & Quirion, R. (1992). Deficits in the somatostatin SS-sub-1 receptor sub-type in frontal and temporal cortices in Alzheimer's disease: Brain Research Vol 573(2) Feb 1992, 299-304. *Kruesi, M. J., Swedo, S., Leonard, H., Rubinow, D. R., & et al. (1990). CSF somatostatin in childhood psychiatric disorders: A preliminary investigation: Psychiatry Research Vol 33(3) Sep 1990, 277-284. *Kuang, P., Chen, S., Guan, L., Sui, N., Kuang, P., & Zhang, F. (1997). The correlation between arginine respression and somatastation in brain and monocular learning in day-old chicks: Acta Psychologica Sinica Vol 29(Suppl) 1997, 49-52. *Lamirault, L., Guillou, J.-L., Micheau, J., & Jaffard, R. (2001). Intrahippocampal injections of somatostatin dissociate acquisition from the flexible use of place responses: European Journal of Neuroscience Vol 14(3) Aug 2001, 567-570. *Levy, M. J., Matharu, M. S., Bhola, R., Lightman, S., & Goadsby, P. J. (2003). Somatostatin infusion withdrawal: A study of patients with migraine, cluster headache and healthy volunteers: Pain Vol 102(3) Apr 2003, 235-241. *Lucey, J. V., Butcher, G., Clare, A. W., Dinan, T. G., & et al. (1993). Elevated growth hormone responses to pyridostigmine in obsessive-compulsive disorder: Evidence of cholinergic supersensitivity: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 150(6) Jun 1993, 961-962. *Mancini, A., Valle, D., Conte, G., Fiumara, C., & et al. (1996). Pre- and postprandial pyridostigmine and oxiracetam effects on growth hormone secretion in anorexia nervosa: Psychoneuroendocrinology Vol 21(7) Oct 1996, 621-629. *Marazioti, A., Kastellakis, A., Antoniou, K., Papasava, D., & Thermos, K. (2005). Somatostatin receptors in the ventral pallidum/substantia innominata modulate rat locomotor activity: Psychopharmacology Vol 181(2) Sep 2005, 319-326. *Marin, C., Engber, T. M., Bonastre, M., Chase, T. N., & Tolosa, E. (1996). Effect of long-term haloperidol treatment on striatal neuropeptides: Relation to stereotyped behavior: Brain Research Vol 731(1-2) Aug 1996, 57-62. *Martinez-Ferrer, A., Boyano-Adanez, M. C., Izquierdo-Claros, R. M., & Arilla-Ferreiro, E. (2000). Diazepam attenuation of somatostatin binding and effect of somatostatin on accumulation of inositol 1,4,5-trisphosphate in the rat frontoparietal cortex: Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 23(2) Aug 2000, 178-187. *Matharu, M. S., Levy, M. J., Meeran, K., & Goadsby, P. J. (2004). Subcutaneous Octreotide in Cluster Headache: Randomized Placebo-Controlled Double-Blind Crossover Study: Annals of Neurology Vol 56(4) Oct 2004, 488-494. *Matsuoka, N., Maeda, N., Yamaguchi, I., & Satoh, M. (1994). Possible involvement of brain somatostatin in the memory formation of rats and the cognitive enhancing action of FR121196 in passive avoidance task: Brain Research Vol 642(1-2) Apr 1994, 11-19. *Minthon, L., Edvinsson, L., Ekman, R., & Gustafson, L. (1991). Reduced lumbar cerebrospinal fluid somatostatin levels in Alzheimer's disease and dementia with frontotemporal degeneration: Dementia Vol 2(5) Sep-Oct 1991, 273-277. *Minthon, L., Edvinsson, L., & Gustafson, L. (1997). Somatostatin and neuropeptide Y in cerebrospinal fluid: Correlations with severity of disease and clinical signs in Alzheimer's disease and frontotemporal dementia: Dementia and Geriatric Cognitive Disorders Vol 8(4) Jul-Aug 1997, 232-239. *Molchan, S. E., Hill, J. L., Martinez, R. A., Lawlor, B. A., & et al. (1993). CSF somatostatin in Alzheimer's disease and major depression: Relationship to hypothalamic-pituitary-adrenal axis and clinical measures: Psychoneuroendocrinology Vol 18(7) 1993, 509-519. *Molchan, S. E., Lawlor, B. A., Hill, J. L., Martinez, R. A., & et al. (1991). CSF monoamine metabolites and somatostatin in Alzheimer's disease and major depression: Biological Psychiatry Vol 29(11) Jun 1991, 1110-1118. *Moneta, D., Richichi, C., Aliprandi, M., Dournaud, P., Dutar, P., Billard, J. M., et al. (2002). Somatostatin receptor subtypes 2 and 4 affect seizure susceptibility and hippocampal excitatory neurotransmission in mice: European Journal of Neuroscience Vol 16(5) Sep 2002, 843-849. *Mouradian, M. M., Blin, J., Giuffra, M., Heuser, I. J., & et al. (1991). Somatostatin replacement therapy for Alzheimer dementia: Annals of Neurology Vol 30(4) Oct 1991, 610-613. *Murray, H. E., Simonian, S. X., Herbison, A. E., & Gillies, G. E. (1999). Correlation of Hypothalamic Somatostatin mRNA Expression and Peptide Content with Secretion: Sexual Dimorphism and Differential Regulation by Gonadal Factors: Journal of Neuroendocrinology Vol 11(1) Jan 1999, 27-33. *Nakagawasai, O., Hozumi, S., Tan-No, K., Niijima, F., Arai, Y., Yasuhara, H., et al. (2003). Immunohistochemical florescence intensity reduction of brain somatostatin in the impairment of learning and memory-related behaviour induced by olfactory bulbectomy: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 142(1-2) Jun 2003, 63-67. *Nakagawasai, O., Tadano, T., Hozumi, S., Tan-No, K., Niijima, F., & Kisara, K. (2000). Immunohistochemical estimation of brain choline acetyltransferase and somatostatin related to the impairment of avoidance learning induced by thiamine deficiency: Brain Research Bulletin Vol 52(3) Jun 2000, 189-196. *Nakagawasai, O., Tadano, T., Niijima, F., Tan-No, K., & Kisara, K. (2000). Immunohistochemical estimation of rat brain somatostatin on avoidance learning impairment induced by thiamine deficiency: Brain Research Bulletin Vol 51(1) Jan 2000, 47-55. *Nakagawasai, O., Tadano, T., Tan-No, K., Hozumi, S., Taniguchi, R., Niijima, F., et al. (2001). Antinociceptive effect following dietary-induced thiamine deficiency in mice: Involvement of substance P and somatostatin: Life Sciences Vol 69(10) Jul 2001, 1155-1166. *Naus, C. C., Cimino, M., Wood, G. R., di Luca, M., & et al. (1992). Cellular expression of somatostatin in MAM-induced microencephaly in the rat: Developmental Brain Research Vol 70(1) Nov 1992, 39-46. *Nemeroff, C. B. (1999). The preeminent role of neuropeptide systems in the early pathophysiology of Alzheimer disease: Up with corticotropin-releasing factor, down with acetycholine: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 56(11) Nov 1999, 991-992. *Ni, X., Lin, B., Sung, C. Y., Wang, C. H., & et al. (1990). The effect of somatostatin on cat's howling response: Acta Psychologica Sinica Vol 22(1) 1990, 35-40. *Nilsson, L., Mohammed, A. K. H., Henriksson, B. G., Folkesson, R., & et al. (1993). Environmental influence on somatostatin levels and gene expression in the rat brain: Brain Research Vol 628(1-2) Nov 1993, 93-98. *Nyegaard, M., Borglum, A. D., Bruun, T. G., Collier, D. A., Russ, C., Mors, O., et al. (2002). Novel polymorphisms in the somatostatin receptor 5 (SSTR5) gene associated with bipolar affective disorder: Molecular Psychiatry Vol 7(7) 2002, 745-754. *Ohno, M., Shibata, S., Yamamoto, T., & Watanabe, S. (1993). Working memory deficits following muscarinic blockade combined with depletion of brain somatostatin in rats: Brain Research Vol 610(2) May 1993, 348-353. *O'Kusky, J. R., Radke, J. R., & Vincent, S. R. (1988). Methylmercury-induced movement and postural disorders in developing rat: Loss of somatostatin-immunoreactive interneurons in the striatum: Developmental Brain Research Vol 40(1) May 1988, 11-23. *Otsuka, F., Kageyama, J., Ogura, T., & Makino, H. (1998). Cluster headache dependent upon octreotide injection: Headache: The Journal of Head and Face Pain Vol 38(8) Sep 1998, 629. *Palacios, J. M., Rigo, M., Chinaglia, G., & Probst, A. (1990). Reduced density of striatal somatostatin receptors in Huntington's chorea: Brain Research Vol 522(2) Jul 1990, 342-346. *Pazzaglia, P. J., George, M. S., Post, R. M., Rubinow, D. R., & et al. (1995). Nimodipine increases CSF somatostatin in affectively ill patients: Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 13(1) Aug 1995, 75-83. *Pieretti, S., Di Giannuario, A., Capasso, A., Sorrentino, L., & et al. (1994). Effects induced by cysteamine on chemically-induced nociception in mice: Life Sciences Vol 54(15) 1994, 1091-1099. *Pirke, K. M., Friess, E., Kellner, M. B., Krieg, J.-C., & et al. (1994). Somatostatin in eating disorders: International Journal of Eating Disorders Vol 15(1) Jan 1994, 99-102. *Pistevou-Gombaki, K., Eleftheriadis, N., Plataniotis, G. A., Sofroniadis, I., & Kouloulias, V. E. (2003). Octreotide for palliative treatment of hepatic metastases from non-neuroendocrine primary tumours: Evaluation of quality of life using the EORTC QLQ-C30 questionnaire: Palliative Medicine Vol 17(3) Apr 2003, 257-262. *Pitchot, W., Ansseau, M., Moreno, A. G., Hansenne, M., & et al. (1992). Dopaminergic function in panic disorder: Comparison with major and minor depression: Biological Psychiatry Vol 32(11) Dec 1992, 1004-1011. *Pittaluga, A., Feligioni, M., Ghersi, C., Gemignani, A., & Raiteri, M. (2001). Potentiation of NMDA receptor function through somatostatin release: A possible mechanism for the cognition-enhancing activity of GABA-sub(B) receptor antagonists: Neuropharmacology Vol 41(3) Sep 2001, 301-310. *Poewe, W., Benke, T., Karamat, E., Schelosky, L., & et al. (1990). CSF somatostatin-like immunoreactivity in dementia of Parkinson's disease: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 53(12) Dec 1990, 1105-1106. *Polkowska, J. (1996). Stress and nutritional influences on GnRH and somatostatin neuronal systems in the ewe: Acta Neurobiologiae Experimentalis Vol 56(3) 1996, 797-806. *Priestley, T. (1992). The effect of baclofen and somatostatin on neuronal activity in the rat ventromedial hypothalamic nucleus in vitro: Neuropharmacology Vol 31(2) Feb 1992, 103-109. *Puebla, L., & Arilla, E. (1996). Effect of dimaprit and cimetidine on the somatostatinergic system in the rat frontoparietal cortex: Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 14(5) May 1996, 367-374. *Ramos, B., Baglietto-Vargas, D., del Rio, J. C., Moreno-Gonzalez, I., Santa-Maria, C., Jimenez, S., et al. (2006). Early neuropathology of somatostatin/NPY GABAergic cells in the hippocampus of a PS1 x APP transgenic model of Alzheimer's disease: Neurobiology of Aging Vol 27(11) Nov 2006, 1658-1672. *Raynor, K., Lucki, I., & Reisine, T. (1993). Somatostatin-sub-1 receptors in the nucleus accumbens selectively mediate the stimulatory effect of somatostatin on locomotor activity in rats: Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics Vol 265(1) Apr 1993, 67-73. *Reinikainen, K. J., Koponen, H., Jolkkonen, J., & Riekkinen, P. J. (1990). Decreased somatostatin-like immunoreactivity in the cerebrospinal fluid of chronic schizophrenic patients with cognitive impairment: Psychiatry Research Vol 33(3) Sep 1990, 307-312. *Roca, C. A., Su, T.-P., Elpern, S., McFarland, H., & Rubinow, D. R. (1999). Cerebrospinal fluid somatostatin, mood, and cognition in multiple sclerosis: Biological Psychiatry Vol 46(4) Aug 1999, 551-556. *Rodriguez-Sanchez, M. N., & Arilla, E. (1992). Somatostatin receptors increase in the olfactory bulb of developing pups after perinatal exposure to cocaine: Brain Research Vol 586(1) Jul 1992, 67-71. *Rogaeva, E. A., Chumakova, M. M., Dergunova, N. N., Pozharitskaya, D. A., & et al. (1990). The level of autoantibodies to somatostatin in schizophrenics' blood serum: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii imeni S S Korsakova Vol 90(7) 1990, 82-84. *Roy, A., DeJong, J., Gold, P., Rubinow, D., & et al. (1990). Cerebrospinal fluid levels of somatostatin, corticotropin-releasing hormone and corticotropin in alcoholism: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 82(1) Jul 1990, 44-48. *Roy, B. F., Benkelfat, C., Hill, J. L., Pierce, P. F., & et al. (1994). Serum antibody for somatostatin-14 and prodynorphin 209-240 in patients with obsessive-compulsive disorder, schizophrenia, Alzheimer's disease, multiple sclerosis, and advanced HIV infection: Biological Psychiatry Vol 35(5) Mar 1994, 335-344. *Rubinow, D. R., Post, R. M., & Davis, C. L. (1991). Somatostatin. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Association. *Sabo, S. L., & Sceniak, M. P. (2006). Somatostatin Diversity in the Inhibitory Population: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 26(29) Jul 2006, 7545-7546. *Saiz-Ruiz, J., Carrasco, J. L., Martin, M., Manzanares, J., & et al. (1992). Plasmatic somatostatin as a marker of positive symptoms of schizophrenia: Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 16(2) Mar 1992, 203-210. *Sakkas, P. N., Saldatos, C. R., Bergiannaki, J. D., Paparrigopoulos, T. J., & Stefanis, C. N. (1998). Growth hormone secretion during sleep in male depressed patients: Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 22(3) Apr 1998, 467-483. *Sakurada, T., Tan-no, K., Yamada, T., Sakurada, S., & et al. (1990). N-terminal substance P fragments inhibit the spinally induced, NK 1 receptor mediated behavioural responses in mice: Life Sciences Vol 47(20) 1990, PL-109-PL-113. *Sanchez-Alavez, M., Gomez-Chavarin, M., Navarro, L., Jimenez-Anguiano, A., Murillo-Rodriguez, E., Prado-Alcala, R. A., et al. (2000). Cortistatin modulates memory processes in rats: Brain Research Vol 858(1) Mar 2000, 78-83. *Scalera, G., & Tarozzi, G. (1998). Somatostatin administration alters taste preferences in the rat: Peptides Vol 19(9) 1998, 1565-1572. *Scalera, G., & Tarozzi, G. (1998). Somatostatin administration modifies food intake, body weight, and gut motility in rat: Peptides Vol 19(6) 1998, 991-997. *Schindler, M., Holloway, S., Hathway, G., Woolf, C. J., Humphrey, P. P. A., & Emson, P. C. (1998). Identification of somatostatin sst-sub(2(a) ) receptor expression neurones in central regions involved in nociception: Brain Research Vol 798(1-2) Jul 1998, 25-35. *Schmidt, K., Althoff, P. H., Harris, A. G., Prestele, H., & et al. (1993). Analgesic effect of the somatostatin analogue octreotide in two acromegalic patients: A double-blind study with long-term follow-up: Pain Vol 53(2) May 1993, 223-227. *Schulz, C., Wieczorek, I., Reschke, K., & Lehnert, H. (2002). Effects of intracerebroventricularly and intraperitoneally administered growth hormone on body weight and food intake in fa/fa Zucker rats: Neuropsychobiology Vol 45(1) Jan 2002, 36-40. *Sharma, R. P., Bissette, G., Janicak, P., Davis, J. M., & et al. (1994). Cerebrospinal fluid somatostatin concentrations in schizophrenia and schizoaffective disorder: The effects of antipsychotic treatment: Schizophrenia Research Vol 13(2) Sep 1994, 173-178. *Sharma, R. P., Bissette, G., Janicak, P. G., Davis, J. M., & et al. (1995). Elevation of CSF somatostatin concentrations in mania: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 152(12) Dec 1995, 1807-1809. *Slama, A., Heidet, V., Cervera, P., Hirsch, E., & et al. (1991). Preservation of somatostatin receptors coupled to the inhibition of adenylate cyclase in the cortex and hippocampus in senile dementia of the Alzheimer type: Dementia Vol 2(2) Mar-Apr 1991, 88-94. *Sonino, N., Scarpa, E., Paoletta, A., Fallo, F., & Boscaro, M. (1999). Slow-release lanreotide treatment in acromegaly: Effects on quality of life: Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics Vol 68(3) May-Jun 1999, 165-167. *Strittmatter, M., Cramer, H., Reuner, C., Strubel, D., & et al. (1997). Molecular forms of somatostatin-like immunoreactivity in the cerebrospinal fluid of patients with senile dementia of the Alzheimer type: Biological Psychiatry Vol 41(11) Jun 1997, 1124-1130. *Strittmatter, M., Hamann, G., Cramer, H., & Reuner, C. (1996). Neurochemical parameters in senile dementia of the Alzheimer type: A longitudinal study in four cases: European Archives of Psychiatry and Clinical Neuroscience Vol 246(2) 1996, 110-111. *Taddese, A., Nah, S.-Y., & McCleskey, E. W. (1995). Selective opioid inhibition of small nociceptive neurons: Science Vol 270(5240) Nov 1995, 1366-1369. *Tashev, R., Belcheva, S., & Belcheva, I. (2004). Differential effects of somatostatin on exploratory behavior after unilateral injections into rat neostriatum: Peptides Vol 25(1) Jan 2004, 123-128. *Tashev, R., Belcheva, S., Milenov, K., & Belcheva, I. (2001). Antinociceptive effect of somatostatin microinjected into caudate putamen: Peptides Vol 22(7) Jul 2001, 1079-1083. *Taura, P., Balust, J., Beltran, J., Anglada, T., & et al. (1995). "Epidural somatostatin as an analgesic in upper abdominal surgery: A double-blind study": Reply: Pain Vol 62(3) Sep 1995, 388-389. *Taura, P., Planella, V., Balust, J., Beltran, J., & et al. (1994). Epidural somatostatin as an analgesic in upper abdominal surgery: A double-blind study: Pain Vol 59(1) Oct 1994, 135-140. *Thakore, J. H., & Dinan, T. G. (1996). Are blunted dexamethasone-induced growth hormone responses unique to depression? : Psychological Medicine Vol 26(5) Sep 1996, 1053-1059. *Thermos, K. (2003). Functional mapping of somatostatin receptors in the retina: A review: Vision Research Vol 43(17) Aug 2003, 1805-1815. *Trainor, B. C., & Hofmann, H. A. (2007). Somatostatin and somatostatin receptor gene expression in dominant and subordinate males of an African cichlid fish: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 179(2) May 2007, 314-320. *Tsai, Y.-C., So, E. C., Chen, H.-H., Wang, L.-K., & Chien, C.-H. (2002). Effect of intrathecal octreotide on thermal hyperalgesia and evoked spinal c-Fos expression in rats with sciatic constriction injury: Pain Vol 99(3) Oct 2002, 407-413. *Ulrichsen, J., Woldbye, D. P. D., Olsen, C. H., Haugbol, S., & et al. (1996). No loss of somatostatin-immunoreactive neurons in the hippocampal dentate hilus of alcohol-withdrawal-kindled rats: Alcohol and Alcoholism Vol 31(4) Jul 1996, 411-419. *Urakami, K., Takahashi, K., Saito, H., Okada, A., & et al. (1992). Amyloid !bprotein precursors with Kunitz-type inhibitor domains and acetylcholinesterase in cerebrospinal fluid from patients with dementia of the Alzheimer type: Acta Neurologica Scandinavica Vol 85(5) May 1992, 343-346. *Uvnas-Moberg, K., Arn, I., & Jonsson, C.-O. (1993). The relationships between personality traits and plasma gastrin, cholecystokinin, somatostatin, insulin, and oxytocin levels in healthy women: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 37(6) Sep 1993, 581-588. *Uvnas-Moberg, K., Arn, I., Theorell, T., & Jonsson, C.-O. (1991). Personality traits in a group of individuals with functional disorders of the gastrointestinal tract and their correlation with gastrin, somatostatin and oxytocin levels: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 35(4-5) 1991, 515-523. *Uvnas-Moberg, K., Bjorkstrand, E., Hillegaart, V., & Ahlenius, S. (1999). Oxytocin as a possible mediator of SSRI-induced antidepressant effects: Psychopharmacology Vol 142(1) Feb 1999, 95-101. *Vaccarino, F. J., & Taube, M. R. (1997). Intra-arcuate opiate actions stimulate GRF-dependent and protein-selective feeding: Peptides Vol 18(2) 1997, 197-205. *Vasilaki, A., Papasava, D., Hoyer, D., & Thermos, K. (2004). The somatostatin receptor (sst-sub-1) modulates the release of somatostatin in the nucleus accumbens of the rat: Neuropharmacology Vol 47(4) Sep 2004, 612-618. *Vecsei, L., & Klivenyi, P. (1995). Somatostatin and Alzheimer's disease: Archives of Gerontology and Geriatrics Vol 21(1) Jul-Aug 1995, 35-41. *Vecsei, L., & Widerlov, E. (1990). Preclinical and clinical studies with somatostatin related to the central nervous system: Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 14(4) 1990, 473-502. *Velasquez-Mieyer, P. A., Umpierrez, G. E., Lustig, R. H., Cashion, A. K., Cowan, P. A., Christensen, M., et al. (2004). Race affects insulin and GLP-1 secretion and response to a long-acting somatostatin analogue in obese adults: International Journal of Obesity Vol 28(2) Feb 2004, 330-333. *Violett, C., Vaillend, C., Videau, C., Bluet-Pajot, M. T., Ungerer, A., L'Heritier, A., et al. (2000). Involvement of sst2 somatostatin receptor in locomotor, exploratory activity and emotional reactivity in mice: European Journal of Neuroscience Vol 12(10) Oct 2000, 3761-3770. *Weller, A., & Rozin, A. (1992). Behavioral effects of gut hormones in neonatal rats: I. Somatostatin administration during the first postnatal week: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 64(1-4) May-Jun 1992, 113-124. *Westrin, A., Ekman, R., Regnell, G., & Traskman-Bendz, L. (2001). A follow up study of suicide attempters: Increase of SCF-somatostatin but no change in CSF-CRH: European Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 11(2) Apr 2001, 135-143. *Williams, Y. Z., & Connor, J. D. (1992). Differential effects of octreotide on motor responses to nicotine in rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 43(4) Dec 1992, 1165-1168. *Xu, X., Wang, T., & Gu, L. (1999). Plasma somatostatin and behavior evaluation in children with Tourette's syndrome: Chinese Mental Health Journal Vol 13(6) Nov 1999, 359-360. *Yatham, L. N., Sacamano, J., & Kusumakar, V. (1996). Assessment of noradrenergic functioning in patients with non-combat-related posttraumatic stress disorder: A study with desmethylimipramine and orthostatic challenges: Psychiatry Research Vol 63(1) Jun 1996, 1-6. *Zhang, K., Hamanaka, K., Kitayama, I., Soya, H., Yoshizato, H., Nakase, S., et al. (1999). Decreased expression of the mRNA for somatostatin in the periventricular nucleus of depression-model rats: Life Sciences Vol 65(9) Jul 1999, PL87-PL94. *Zhang, W. H., Beaudett, A., & Tannenbaum, G. S. (1999). Sexually Dimorphic Expression of sst1 and sst2 Somatostatin Receptor Subtypes in the Arcuate Nucleus and Anterior Pituitary of Adult Rats: Journal of Neuroendocrinology Vol 11(2) Feb 1999, 129-136. *Ziegenbein, M., Held, K., Kuenzel, H. E., Murck, H., Antonijevic, I. A., & Steiger, A. (2004). The somatostatin analogue octreotide impairs sleep and decreases EEG sigma power in young male subjects: Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 29(1) Jan 2004, 146-151. Category:Antidiarrhoeals Category:Hormonal agents Category:Endocrine system Category:Pancreatic hormones Category:Hormones of the hypothalamus Category:Somatotropic axis Category:Neuropeptides Category:Neuroendocrinology